


Chat Room

by pat_t



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/pseuds/pat_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why pseudonyms are useful. An unoffical chat challenge by the Problem Child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat Room

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Adult content, male/male, slash, language, DM/M, an unoffical chat challenge by the Problem Child

Duncan paced the loft, a glass of Scotch clutched tightly in his hand. 'Damn', he mused. 'I really shouldn't let that ancient pain in the ass get to me like that.' But, hell, the man could be irritating--laughing at him and making snide remarks.

'Just because *I* have a conscience,' he groused to himself. 'I care about people. So what if I brood a little? Where does that little asshole get off laughing at me?' '--And why do you care?--,' a little voice whispered in the back of his mind.

Disgusted, he sat down and sipped his drink. He looked around the loft, determined to rid his mind of one certain old immortal. His eyes fixed on his computer and he smiled. Maybe a little web surfing would keep his mind otherwise occupied for awhile.

He sat down and clicked the mouse, and watched as page after page popped up on his screen.

\----- Entertainment ----- 'Um, no.'

\----- Porn ----- 'No.' He smiled and shook his head at the explicit pop up ad.

\----- Slash ----- Highlander ----- 'Um, that could be interesting,' he thought, clicking onto the link. He read the lead in and laughed out loud. 'Who would want to read about homosexual relationships between same sex television characters? "Oh God." He continued to chuckle and clicked to the next link. 

\----- Chat Room ----- 'Hmm. Could be interesting. Ah--wait a minute. Username?' He thought hard for a moment, his brow furrowed deep in thought. Suddenly, it came to him and he smiled as he clicked away at the keys--'Clan Chieftain'.

***********

Methos took a slug of his beer and sat down in front of his computer. Setting his beer out of harm's way, but well within reach, he clicked a few keys and waited as the chat room loaded on his screen. He clicked a few more keys and smiled as his login appeared on the screen. Username--'Loverboy'.

***********

Buttplug: Welcome loverboy

Loverboy: Hi. Am I late?

Turned On: well sort of, but I can stay a little longer

Buttplug: Hey Loverboy--meet clan Chieftain. He's new

Loverboy: Welcome Clan Chieftain. Interesting name. Are you a Scot?

Clan Chieftain: Well, actually I am. How did you know?

Loverboy: lucky guess

Turned on: hey, we were talking about relationships

Loverboy: Oh man. I don't want to go there tonight

Buttplug: Why? what's wrong, man?

Loverboy: You know. Same tired old song. In love with a guy who doesn't  
feel the same way.

Clan Chieftain: man. that's bad. But, I know what you mean. Actually, I  
kind of have this friend...

Turned on: Yeah, that happened to me once. You just have to tell him how you feel

Buttplug: yeah, man. Take a chance

Clan Chieftain: Do you think he'd listen?

Loverboy: Doubt it. Fact is, he's one of the most annoying people I've ever known. As a matter of fact, he's a Scot too.

Clan Chieftain: really?

Loverboy: yeah, from the Highlands

***************

Duncan frowned at the screen and reached for his Scotch. Taking a small sip, he set it aside and began to click at his keyboard.

Clan Chieftain: that's a coincidence. So am I. What's your friend like?

**************

Methos returned to his computer with his hand wrapped around a fresh beer. He looked at the monitor and smirked. He began to type.

**************

Loverboy: He's a real pain in the ass most of the time.

Clan Chieftain: yeah, so is my friend

Loverboy: Is he a Scot too?

Clan Chieftain: No, he's--I don't know where he's from exactly

Turned on: Mystery man, huh?

Clan Chieftain: you could say that

Loverboy: well, my Scot is moralistic, arrogant, self righteous

Buttplug: sounds like a real jerk. I'd forget him if I were you

Loverboy: No, you don't understand. He's also one of the most honorable, noble, and good men I have ever met

Clan Chieftain: I know what you mean. My friend is sarcastic, insulting, and he treats me like a child most of the time. But, he can also be the wittiest, funniest, most caring person I've ever known.

Loverboy: mine is always there for his friends no matter what

Clan Chieftain: my friend has pulled my butt out of the fire a few times too

Turned on: sounds like you guys have it bad

Buttplug: yeah, you sure the other guy doesn't know?

Loverboy: are you kidding? mine is totally oblivious to anything that doesn't wear a skirt

Clan Chieftain: my friend doesn't have a clue either

Turned on: total ladies man, huh?

Buttplug: man, that's too bad. You need to find out if he swings both ways. If he doesn't, you might as well forget about him.

Loverboy: Wish I could. Trouble is, I really like being around the boy scout.

***************

Duncan choked on his scotch, gulping against the burn down his throat.  
"Boy scout?" he typed.

***********

Loverboy: yeah. That's what I call him. Really pisses him off.

Clan Chieftain: why do you call him that?

Loverboy: because it's just like him. Always rushing in to save the day and help everyone, even if they don't want or need his help.

Turned on: Hey man, why do you still care about this guy?

Buttplug: yeah. He sounds like a real loser.

Loverboy: You don't understand. He's one of the best men I've ever known. And, God, he's mind blowing sexy.

Clan Chieftain: I know what you mean. As irritating as my friend is, I couldn't imagine not having him in my life

Turned on: Is he sexy too?

Clan Chieftain: Sexy? Yeah, he is actually. Tall, slender, but muscular too. Strong, even though he doesn't want anyone to know. Always wears these big sweaters to cover up his muscles.

Loverboy: My friend loves showing off his muscles. He wants everyone to  
know how big and strong he is. But, not in a bad way, you know.

Clan Chieftain: Yeah, I know what you mean. He's probably just naturally sexy. My friend is too, he just doesn't flaunt it.

Loverboy: Yeah, naturally sexy. He's got long dark hair, dark eyes....

Turned on: Tall, dark and handsome?

Loverboy: Exactly. Dark hair on his chest--sexy as hell

Clan Chieftain: my friend doesn't have any hair on his chest, he's sleek like an athlete--pale and almost hairless like one of those perfect Greek statues

Buttplug: Wow, both these guys sound like they're really something. I'd  
love to hear more, but I gotta go 

Turned on: yeah, me too man. I'll catch you guys later.

Clan Chieftain: Well, it seems like it's just us

Loverboy: yeah, seems so. Look, if you have to go....

Clan Chieftain: No, I've got time. I mean, unless you....

Loverboy: No, I've got time. Tell me more about your friend.

Clan Chieftain: Did I mention he was annoying?

Loverboy: LOL. Yeah. You did. And sexy.

Clan Chieftain: very sexy. Yours?

Loverboy: Annoying as hell. If I didn't want to fuck him so bad, I'd kill him.

Clan Chieftain: I know what you mean. That's how I feel about my friend  
too.

*************

Methos squirmed in his seat and reached down to adjust his pants. Damn, this was getting interesting.

************

Duncan sat back in his chair and surveyed the monitor. Something about this guy felt *familiar*--and dangerous. He felt a stirring in his groin and shifted in his seat. Was it getting hot in here?

************

Loverboy: What would you do to him if you got him?

Clan chieftain: If he wanted me too, you mean?

Loverboy: yeah

Clan Chieftain: Well, I'd.....

Clan Chieftain: I'd start by kissing him all over his face. His eyes, his nose...

Loverboy: His nose?

Clan Chieftain: He's got a great nose. I'd have to kiss it. And his eyes. He's got gorgeous eyes.

Loverboy: Color?

Clan Chieftain: um, not sure. Kind of greenish, I guess. 

Loverboy: My friend has gorgeous brown eyes. When he wants something, he gives me this great big puppy dog look...and bats his lashes at me.

**************

Duncan laughed out loud and started tapping the keyboard keys. 'What some men will do.' He laughed out loud again.

*************

Clan Chieftain: does it work?

Loverboy: Surprisingly enough, it does

Clan Chieftain: got you wrapped around his little finger, huh?

Loverboy: I'd like to be wrapped around his waist. I'd give him a ride he'd never forget.

 

Loverboy: You were telling me what you wanted to do

Clan Chieftain: Oh yeah. Where was I?

Loverboy: His nose. You kissed his nose.

Clan Chieftain: Right. I'd move down to his mouth next. He's got a sexy  
mouth. I'd slip my tongue inside his mouth and taste him.

Loverboy: If that was my friend, I'd suck on his tongue and nip at his bottom lip, then I'd move down to his throat.

Clan Chieftain: I'm moving down his jaw to his throat. I stop long enough to suck on his Adam's apple and laugh when I feel it move under my lips when he gulps.

*************** 

Methos felt his Adam's apple bob as he gulped, imagining the feel of Duncan's mouth sucking on his skin.

*************

Loverboy: And?

Clan chieftain: I've moved down to his collar bones. He's got great collar bones. I nip across the left one, sucking and kissing as I go. Then I start on the right one.

Loverboy: Sweet Jesus.

***********

Duncan smiled and adjusted his erection, his hand stopping to linger on his aching flesh--he squeezed--and groaned as he pulled his hand away to strike the computer keys.

***********

Clan Chieftain: I'm kissing down his smooth chest now, until I find a  
nipple and stop to suck and lick the pink nub into hardness.

Loverboy: I'm sucking at my lover's chest. He's got black hair across his muscular chest. It tickles my nose and mouth when I lick and suck at his skin. I feel the muscles bunch against my mouth and smile. 

Loverboy: He is so hot, sexy. I find a brown nub and suck, flicking my tongue against his tender nub. I feel it harden under my mouth.

Clan Chieftain: I'm licking down his flat stomach, straight down to his groin.

************

Duncan stopped and closed his eyes, imagining Methos' body under his mouth, his hands. He barely registered his hand as it reached down to unsnap and unzip his pants. He found his hard length and began to stroke.

***********

Loverboy: I'm sucking on my lover's skin, down to his hip, where I lick and nip all the way down to his balls.

***********

Methos stopped and gulped in air. This was getting dangerous. He unzipped his pants and lifted his hips to slide them down his thighs. He reached for his engorged penis and began to stroke, his thumb sliding across the sensitive head with every upstroke. God!

***********

Duncan closed his eyes and imagined his friend's body--naked, aroused; the hard cock swaying in front of him, wanton and begging for release. Biting his lip against a moan, he forced his hand off his cock and began to type.

***********

Clan Chieftain: I'm eye level to his cock. It's big, hard, wet from his excitement. I want to taste it. I flick my tongue out.

Loverboy: I've sucked my lover's cock head into my mouth. I'm running my tongue around it, darting it into the slit. He's writhing underneath me, begging me for more.

Clan Chieftain: He's sliding deep into my throat. I can taste his excitement, he's salty and sweet at the same time. I cup his balls and squeeze, feeling them tighten.

Loverboy: His cock is sliding in and out of my throat fast and hard. I'm taking every hard inch. My hand is wrapped around my own cock, stroking up and down to match my lover's rhythm.

 

Clan Chieftain: I'm cupping his perfect ass in my hands, letting him control my mouth and throat. He's fucking my mouth, fast, hard and I let him. I feel the pressure in my cock peak--my balls are tightening

Loverboy: I'm so hot, so tight--the pleasure is too much and I'm-- 

 

Clan Chieftain: I feel, my cock--

 

Duncan stroked his cock, thrusting his hips upward, his cock sliding into his fist--fast--furious--and he was coming, yelling out into the empty loft, hot semen spurting across the keyboard. 

**************

Methos stroked harder, faster, his cock hard and hot in his hand. "Oh God," he moaned and thrust his hips into the air. He tensed every muscle, as waves of contractions worked through his loins, up into his cock and he was coming, screaming. He heaved and gulped in large quantities of air.

*************

Clan Chieftain: Are you there?

Loverboy: Yeah. You?

Clan Chieftain: Yeah. Looks like you really got it bad for this guy.

Loverboy: You too. You should tell him.

Clan Chieftain: Brave enough?

Loverboy: Maybe. You? He'll never know if you don't tell him, you know?

Clan Chieftain: I know. I'll call him as soon as we sign off.

Loverboy: Me too. Night.

Clan Chieftain: Right. Night.

***************

Methos threw the soiled washcloth into the hamper and pulled on his clean jeans. 'Well, old man. Here goes.' He reached and picked up the phone to dial.

***********

Duncan laughed to himself as he finished cleaning off his keyboard. 'Damn, that was.... Right,' he told himself. 'Here goes.'

He reached for his cell and jumped, startled as it started ringing loudly in his hand.

"MacLeod."

~fin~


End file.
